moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
House Ravenshield (Guild Page)
"I, (name), hereby swear myself to House Ravenshield and the Argent Crusade - to denounce who I was, declare neutrality, and answer the call. '' ''I will protect the world and dismantle darkness in all it's forms while upholding honor, bravery, integrity and valor in the field. '' I swear to represent the Crusade with honor, to wear the silver star proudly and fly the pale raven as my banner.'' '' Under Ravenshield and the Argent Crusade, I shall stand to unite the world in the face of darkness and bring hope to those who doubt. '' From this day forth, until my oath is undone, I am a Raven. I am an Argent Crusader." - The Ravenshield Company Oath Ravenshield was made an official branch of the Argent Crusade in recent months by Dilan Ravenshield and is commanded by him as well. Ravenshield once solely functioned as a noble house in isolation high up in a valley nestled in the mountains north of Hearthglen, and named an official paramilitary company of the Crusade shortly after Dilan came into power; bringing the house out of an era of isolation and making it among the most powerful branches in the Argent Crusade next to the Argent Onslaught, Argent Bulwark, and the Brotherhood of the Light. Early History Formed a short time after Dilan's ascension to Count of Silreon, it was mainly a means to hunt down the rogue necromancer Asher Sellix and his sect of the Cult of the Damned, the Order of the Black Flame. Sellix escaped all forms of justice, including death for he was transformed into a Lich of immense power by the unwilling and unknowing hand of Dilan Ravensheild himself. Sel is still at large in the world, as is his sect of the Cult of the Damned. Present Events Ravenshield is currently in the midst of its war against a formidable foe, battling against the mysterious Nathrodari Cult all over Azeroth. Allies of Ravenshield The Argent Bulwark Led by Lantos Swiftsong, the Bulwark is among the oldest and most decorated branches in the Argent Crusade, next to the Brotherhood of the Light. Since its founding, the Bulwark has stood as a symbol of Argent pride on Azeroth. Their ties with Ravensheild are more closely tied with how Dilan and Lantos are related as cousins, it has been up until recently that the two branches have fought together on the same field. The Fire Watch A group of skilled fighters, treasure hunters, and mercenaries, led by Zineera the mage, the Fire Watch came to be friends with Ravenshield during the Gorgrond Campaign where a dispute over who would hold an Iron Horde officer came about. Jax, a prominent member of the Fire Watch stepped forward and stood with Dilan and his Argents to watch the orc during their time in Gorgrond, from there the two groups fought in many battles, even shared in hardships during their short time as friends. The two support each other so long as the other remains true to their goals of protecting Azeroth from all manner of dark things. Since its disbanding, the Fire Watch's members have remained close friends of Ravenshield, some of the membership even joining Ravenshield later on. The Ardent Inquisition Led by The Council, the independent organization of wholly neutral Ardents who have abandoned their past ties in search of a higher calling known as the Ardent Code. The Code is a life-long guide on central enlightenment, on how to battle back corruption and preserve peace in both the world and one's inner self. Morgrim has helped Dilan on various journeys of self enlightenment and brought the Crusader Lord from the brink of oblivion more than once. The ties between the Ardents and Ravenshield are extremely strong for how often they fight and socialize among one another. The Inquisition has since disbanded, flocking to the far corners of Azeroth, though any of the Inquisition are considered friends of Ravenshield. House Aronu A house lead by Countess Halivh, it was dedicated to aiding the Accord many times. In the end, House Aronu's soldiers and servants scattered all over the Accord orders, mostly Ravenshield. The Everlast Accord A unity of most of Ravenshield's allies. the Everlast Accord is a means of bringing the allies together under one name but separate banners. It is through the Accord that each organization shall meet their goals, but with allies at their backs. Amidst an ironic upheaval of political discord, the Accord has since disbanded in its original state - Dilan Ravenshield takes much of the blame for this, siting his own stubborn nature for the failure of a once pure idea. Ranking System These basic ranks are shared with many of the world’s militaries. The Highest rank a Crusader could receive is Commander, just beneath Grand Crusader, who in turn is just beneath the Highlord himself. Recruit Oathsworn Corporal Sergeant Sergeant Major Lieutenant Captain Major Colonel Commander Units and Officer Ranks Many of the units of Ravenshield are split into varying numbers of sub-units picked specifically for differing rolls, depending on the situation and circumstances of the mission. Vigilants: Generally infantrymen, cavalry, close-quarters fighters, the vigilants make up the backbone and majority of Ravenshield’s militant strength. Known to be favored by Lord Ravenshield as he was an infantryman for many years and the first to be sent in if the fight calls for it. Infantry - Justicar - Templar Menders: Healers of any kind that make their way into the house and Crusade – they are generally the most sought after in Ravenshield next to Vigilants. Menders are expected to be willing to learn, teach and heal any and all if given the order - they are never to hold prejudice or animosity on or off the field. Medic - Clerics - Harbinger Pathfinders: Scouts, assassins, rangers, spies – those who cling to the shadows, meld into the background, and strike without the enemy even knowing of their presence. Pathfinders make up a smaller portion of Ravenshield, but are Commander Ravenshield’s most useful members. Ranger - Scout - Operatives Weavers: Generally mages, pyromancers, enchanters, diviners, seers – the Weavers are incredibly rare to find in Ravenshield. By utilizing their powers, Ravenshield intends to have a leg up against the enemy where Pathfinders cannot provide – to strike before the enemy can even know what happened. Sorceror - Scholar - Arc Citizenry: By no means a military rank, the citizens of Ravenshield would provide for most of the means of Ravenshield's survival. Farmers, hunters, fishermen, alchemists, librarians - all manner of citizenry is sought after to give the House life - they would be more closely tied to the House itself than the Argent Crusade. Ravenshield Chain of Command Lord Ravenshield - Argent Commander 1. The Lord’s Hand - Argent Colonel a. Major of the Vigilants i. Captain of the Infantry w/Lt. ii. Lt. of the Justicars iii. Lt. of the Templars b. Major of the Pathfinders i. Captain of the Rangers w/Lt. ii. Lt. of the Scouts iii. Lt. of the Operatives c. Major of the Weavers i. Captain of the Sorcerers w/ Lt. ii. Lt. of the Scholars iii. Lt. of the Arc d. Major of the Menders i. Captain of the Medics w/Lt. ii. Lt. of the Clerics iii. Lt. of the Harbingers 2. Raven Guard Commander - Argent Captain Category:Argent Crusade Category:Argent Guilds Category:House of Ravenshield